


Detective Badd become a Grandad

by 999VLR



Category: Gyakuten Kenji 2, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/999VLR/pseuds/999VLR
Relationships: Badou Ittetsu | Tyell Badd/Orginal Female Character, Shiryuu Rou | Shi-Long Lang/Original Female Character





	Detective Badd become a Grandad

Meryl is getting ready to go to the pharmacy after noticing she’s feeling as a little off and that her monthly cycle is several weeks late.

“Mom, I’m heading out for a bit.” She says to Lyra who is resting after a long shift at the station.   
“Meryl, will you be alright? Your leg isn’t hurting anymore?” She says with a worried expression.   
“It’s only a small amount of pain now and I can walk far compared to a few weeks ago.” Meryl respond after putting her coat on.

  
Lyra has an expression of relief on her face that fades for a moment when Meryl leaves but returns when Badd walks into the room. “Meryl just went out.” She says and adjusts the towel around her hair so it doesn’t fall off.   
“She will be ok.” He says with a calm expression that has a hint of worry. 

At the pharmacy, Meryl quickly finds the pregnancy test and vitamins aisle and selects a pack of 2 and some prenatal vitamins, then quickly pays. 

  
“If I am pregnant then the prenatal vitamins will be so important so both the baby and I are healthy.” Meryl thinks before she notices her favourite takeaway place is only a few blocks away and she stops off and gets something to take home. 

  
Meryl arrives home and decides to have her takeaway food first before she takes the test. “Mmm, this is delicious.” She thinks while having popcorn chicken and chips and cheese and cleans it up after finishing. “Time to take the test...” 

  
Both Lyra and Badd notice Meryl looking slightly nervous before taking a small box with her. “I hope she can tell us how she’s feeling...” Lyra says after sipping her orange juice. Both of them continue waiting and thinking until Meryl walks over to the seat opposite them and sits down. 

  
“Mom, Dad, I have something important to tell you.” She says while a slight smile.  
“What is it?” They both respond.   
“I’m pregnant.” She says and their expressions change from surprised to happy smiles.   
“Have you told him yet?” They say.   
“I’m going to tell him when he gets back.” Meryl responds and glances at her tummy for a moment before looking back up and smiling.

About 6 weeks later

At the airport, Meryl is waiting for the flight from Zheng Fa to come in and for the person she’s waiting for to arrive.  
“I’m sure he will be thrilled to hear this news.” Meryl thinks and puts a hand over her stomach which has already has a bump. 

  
The flight from Zheng Fa arrives and Meryl stands up to see if he has arrived.  
Shi-Long Lang appears from the crowd of people and heads over to see Meryl and she takes him home to their apartment where he makes tea and they sit down. 

  
“So, what is this important news you were going to tell me?” He asks after sipping his tea.   
“I found out that I’m pregnant 6 weeks ago. “ She smiles over at him.   
His expression changes from surprised to very happy and he moves to sit next to her. “A baby? We're having a child?”   
Meryl's smile widens and she says “Two babies, it’s twins we’re having.” . 

  
Lang has a grin on his face for nearly the whole night and cooks a delicious dish in celebration of finding out he will be a dad. 

Around the start of her maternity leave

  
Lyra sits at her desk in the police station and is sorting through paperwork for cases.   
Meryl walks in after submitting the paperwork for maternity leave and sorting everything out. “At the end of this shift, my maternity leave starts.” Meryl says. 

  
“How are you feeling?” Lyra asks her.  
“The babies are kicking a lot now. We’ve finished setting up the nursery for them and talked about names.” Meryl takes her bottle of water out and sips it.   
“I see. Have you chosen names?” She says with a hint of curiosity.   
Meryl chuckles “Not yet but we’ve narrowed it down to 3 names for both babies.” 

  
Both continue talking until Badd appears at the door with lunch for them and milkshakes.   
“Thank you for the milkshake and lunch today.” They both say to him and the three of them talk for a while and Badd starts getting a little emotional at the thought of him become a grandpa. 

  
“Dad, you’re going to set me off as well..” Meryl also starts getting emotional.   
Detective Gumshoe notices the door is open, peeks in and smiles before leaving to continue his work. 

The day the twins are born

  
Meryl wakes up at 2am with discomfort in her lower abdominal area and back. “Is this labor? Well it is my due date today...” she thinks before deciding to go back to sleep and get some rest. 

  
She wakes up at around 8 and the discomfort is now pain. “...! Ok, ok, breathe, you can do this.” After getting out of bed and taking care of something, she attempts to make breakfast and has to pause in between contractions because of the pain. “I should...time...them to see how far along in labor I am” Meryl thinks while eating the pancakes she made.

She doesn’t notice that both her mom and dad heard her pausing and making small pained noises when the contractions happened.   
“Meryl, are you ok?” Both of them ask after rushing through to the dining room where she is.   
“I-I'm fine. Timing my contractions now...” She responds.

  
Lyra goes pale for a moment and retrieves the hospital bag from Meryl’s room while Badd stays with her and tries to distract her from the labour pains and reassure her everything will be ok and it works until the contractions suddenly get closer together.  
“I...I...” She starts panicking but is able to calm down. 

  
Lyra and Badd rush to get ready and take Meryl to the hospital where Lang arrives very fast after Meryl tells him she is in labour. 

  
A midwife comes to check on her every few hours until approximately 7:30 that night when the nurse checks her and a doctor also checks her and says it’s time to go to the delivery room.   
Lang follows her in and holds her hand the whole time. 

  
About an hour goes by and Lang walks back out and tells Badd and Lyra the good news. “Meryl is awake and alright. Both of the babies are very healthy, the boy is 7lbs and the girl is 6lbs 7oz.” He says and sits down for a few moments before getting back up and heading to the room where Meryl is.   
Badd almost tears up with how happy he is but doesn’t and accompanies Lyra to see Meryl and the babies. 

  
Meryl is feeding the babies when they arrive and is done 10 minutes after they arrive. “Both of them are healthy babies. “   
The baby boy starts crying mid conversation and Badd asks if he can hold him and sings the same lullaby that he sang to Meryl as a baby and he stops crying and drifts off to sleep.

  
“We decided on their names, mom, our baby girl is called Ethel and she has Grace as a middle name. We named her after grandma...” Meryl pauses before resuming “Dad, we named our baby boy Stanley after your dad...I-I don’t remember him too well now.. but you always spoke of how close you two were. He has the middle name Dai-Long after Shi-Long's dad..” 

  
Both of them look shocked but have soft smiles on their faces. 

  
Daryl, Meryl's younger brother shows up and drops off some baby clothes and diapers for them and has to leave again as he’s still on police shift.   
“That was nice of him to do that...” 

A couple of weeks later

Badd and Lyra are baby sitting and the babies are laughing when Lyra makes funny faces. “Ok, now time for you to have your bottle." She gives them their bottles and they’re happy after that. 

  
Badd changes their diapers later on and sings more lullabies to help them sleep and they go to sleep after he cradles them and sings. 

  
“They’re asleep now after I sang them lullabies.” He says to Lyra.   
“Both of them love the same ones as Meryl did as a baby.” She responds. 

  
One of them stays with the babies until Meryl and Lang return from their date and pick the babies up and then they have dinner and relax before getting ready for bed and having a nice, relaxing sleep. 


End file.
